


The chosen of Mythal

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ancient elven magic, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Might Add More, Sex, ancient elven temples, created lore, cullen is totally confused, kick ass magic, think that's it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenariel Lavellan's past is a mystery. Even Lelianna has had trouble finding out about certain things. The elf has always seemed a little off but that is part of his charm. After receiving a strange letter, his world is thrown upside down as his most personal secrets are revealed to the people he cares about most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fenariel groaned as light filtered in through the beautiful designs of stained glass in his room. He could hear the steady rhythm of Cullen's heart and feel the slow rise and fall of his chest. All of these things threatened to lull him back to sleep. That is, until a knock was heard at the door. Fenariel groaned and yelled loudly enough for whoever it was to hear.

“Go away!” The elf settled back against Cullen's chest as he heard the human chuckle. He heard another knock and growled angrily. “If it's Corypheus, tell him to come back later, I don't get up until the sun is actually in the sky!” Josephine’s voice sounded outside his door. “Inquisitor, I am sorry to bother you, but I have urgent news. Please make yourself decent, I am coming in. Fenariel suddenly panicked as he realized that no one knew about Cullen. 

“Fenedhis lasa! Hide!” He quickly covered Cullen with blankets and pillows to make it appear as if there was nothing there. He sat up and covered himself from the waist down in blankets and used his fingers to comb through his white hair. “Josephine you better have a good reason for this!” The woman stopped at the top of the stairs and curtsied. “I bid you good morning, Inquisitor and you as well Commander.” The sound that came out of the Inquisitor’s mouth could only be described as the sound a nug makes when it is scared as his ears and cheeks turned a deep red.

Cullen sighed as he came out from under the mass of pillows. “How did you know?” Josephine smiled and walked over to the bed. “Sister Lelianna and I have known for quite some time, you must remember that we are both veterans of ‘The Game’, but I digress. Inquisitor, about twenty minutes ago a messenger bird arrived carrying this letter. Lelianna has tried translating it but to no avail.” Josephine handed the parchment to the elf and his eyes went wide in shock as he recognized the material used to make the paper.

“You wouldn't be able to read it even if you tried. This is Elvhen.” He took a breath and read the symbols. After scanning each line he seemed to get paler and paler, which wasn't by much since he was already very pale, but it was a healthy pale. He slowly got up, not caring that he was only in his small clothes, and started pacing. As he read he started cursing in Elvhen and finally he stopped. His whole body shook as the letter slowly dropped to the ground. “That's…impossible. Even if it were true, I…how could I be so stupid!” He now started to pace furiously as he threw his hands up and banged on his forehead. “I should have connected the dreams! Instead I just pushed them aside like nightmares, how could I disregard this? I can't believe it I'm becoming more like them, Mythal’enaste! Fenedhis lasa, Dirthara ma, ar emma len’alas lath’din!” 

Cullen came over to him and gently held the shaking body in his arms. “It's okay, I'm here. Tell me what's wrong.” The elf sank to his knees and started to weep. “C…Cullen, it's the-no. I'm sorry but I can't tell you vhenan. This is something that I am forbidden to speak of, if I do it causes me much pain and even more knowing that I cannot tell you.” He turned to Josephine and steeled himself as he went into inquisitor mode. “We will have an envoy of elves coming in two days. I want all human nobility out of sight by then, I don't care what you do, just do it! Have the trunk with my original belongings brought up, Sera is to be kept out of sight and no pranks are to be done for the next week. Have The Iron Bull send Dalish up to my room at sundown as well as a large bathtub. Tell her that the gods bestow the gift of water to their children.” He went over to the desk and scribbled down a list of supplies and gave it to Josephine. “Have these brought up with the bathtub.” He looked at Cullen guiltily as he calmed down and put his head against the broad and warm chest. “Vhenan, I need you to sleep in your own quarters for the next few days, I'm sorry but I need you to trust me.” Cullen took the elf's hand and placed it gently on his cheek as he kissed it. “Of course.” 

He dismissed Josephine with a wave of his hand and nodded to Cullen as the human started to dress. “I can't believe this is happening.” Cullen sat down next to the elf and kissed his shoulder, his scruff tickling and scratching Fenariel's bare shoulder. The elf hummed until he caught himself and pushed the human away. Cullen looked confused. “Is it something I did?” “No Cullen, it's just-how do I say this? I have an entourage coming and I need to preform certain rituals. I cannot even be touched by an elf who hasn't earned their vallaslin. I definitely can't be touched by a human right now, I'm sorry but please just leave for now.” Cullen sighed as he got up and left the room.

~

Josephine entered the tavern as quickly as she could. She went over to where Bull and the Chargers sat and nodded to them as they all greeted her. “The Iron Bull I am afraid that I must borrow Dalish for a while.” They all looked confused. “Why do you need me?” “The inquisitor has asked me to tell you that the gods bestow the gift of water to their children. I have no idea what that means though.” Dalish’s face turned grim. “I see, I will make my way to the inquisitor’s quarters as soon as possible. Thank you.” Bull shot Dalish a questioning glance but she just waved him off. “Not now, Chief. It's a Dalish thing, you wouldn't understand.” Bull sighed and nodded.

~

Fenariel sat in a large bathtub and sighed as Dalish washed his hair with different soaps and oils. She hummed an old elven song as she combed through his hair and helped him rinse off. She finally stopped after braiding his hair in a complicated pattern that hung down his shoulder. “So, you really gonna go with them? I mean I know you don't got a choice really but still.” Fenariel sighed as he slowly got out of the tub and tried himself off. Dalish helped him rub lotion onto his skin that smelled of prophets laurel and arbor blessing. “Banal, lethallan. You forget your place.” He responded in a flat tone as he traced his Vallaslin, he bore the marks of Mythal, and suddenly felt sad that he had the responsibilities as the inquisitor but most of all that he had Cullen. “Ir abelas.” Dalish bowed and helped the man get dressed in a white skirt with blue and gold trimmings. It waistband was where his hip bones started to curve into his groin, showing off his figure. He wore a long shawl with arm holes that went down his back to trail behind him like a train to a dress. He adorned gold anklets and gold bracelets as well as a gold choker with a green gem in the center. His white hair cascaded down his back and was tied into a ponytail at the very bottom and his bangs gently cradled his face.

They heard a knock at the door and Fenariel motioned for Dalish to answer it. “Yes?” The voice that answered was Josephine's. “Please tell the inquisitor that the envoy has arrived. We are having them gather in the throne room, only the inner circle and advisors will be present.” “We’ll be right there.” With that the door was closed and Dalish waited for Fenariel to follow. Before they opened the door to the throne room Fenariel took a deep breath and steeled himself before Dalish opened the door and led him in.

They entered the throne room to see seven elves all dressed alike in green robes with gold accents. They all bore the lesser Vallaslin of Mythal and each varied in appearance. When they saw Fenariel they bowed and tilted their heads down, avoiding his gaze. This stunned the inner circle but they all remained quiet. Cullen's eyes went wide as he saw how beautiful the young elf looked in his garb, like a divine being or king. But something was off, he nudged Bull and whispered to the Qunari. “Something's not right, his whole demeanor has changed. He seems less…him and more superior and distant.” Bull nodded and whispered back “yeah, but he's nervous look at the way his ears are twitching. They usually twitch up and down when he's interested or exited but right now they're twitching back and forth. Something's not right.” Cullen nodded as he noticed the elf's ears.

The elf at the head of the group spoke, still kneeling. His jet black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his Vallaslin brought attention to his icy blue eyes that was surrounded in a sea of tan skin. “Andaran atish’an, enansal’len. Emma seranna dirthara ne dar eth.” (Greetings, holy one. I am thankful to learn you are safe.) Fenariel spoke in a flat but commanding tone, one that surprised his comrades. “Rise and speak plainly, Dashien. These Shem'len do not understand our tongue.” The other elf seemed surprised but bowed his head and rose, as did the others. “Of course, I humbly beg your forgiveness enansal’len.” 

Fenariel closed his eyes and took a breath before continuing. “You are forgiven. Now, tell me why you have come to this place. You have caused me a great deal of annoyance.” Cullen couldn't believe what he was hearing. What happened to the sarcastic little elf he loved so much? The one who blushed every time he even thought of Cullen and who’s smile could brighten a room, an elf so shy and slow to trust but a great friend once trust was gained.

The elf referred to as Dashien kneeled again quickly and pressed his face to the stone floor in penance. “I beg forgiveness.” He slowly raised his head. “But surely you already-” “Enough!” Dashien winced and the inner circle was stunned as Fenariel strode over to the other elf and gripped his ponytail tightly as he snarled. “That is not an answer!” Cullen was about to intervene when he felt Cole grab his arm. He looked at the spirit who had a concerned frown but still kept quiet. The other elves bowed and pressed their heads to the stone as a female spoke. “Please forgive his rudeness Enansal’len! I will punish him later.” Fenariel's eyes met Cullen's and he saw the horrified look in the human’s face. Fenariel wavered as he gently released the hair of Dashien. He strode back up to the throne and sat down on it, trying to avoid any of the inner circle’s gazes. “Speak, Ellasha.” The female referred to as Ellasha stepped in front of Dashien and two other elves led him back to the group. 

A group of shem’len have breached the temple. They are warped and twisted, with red crystals growing from their skin. The guardians are holding them back but they have control over a large amount of demons.” Fenariel looked down at the floor. “Red Templars, of course. That's why I felt so much corruption and hatred.” Fenariel looked to the group of elves and stood up. He looked to Josephine who had composed herself. “Josephine, show them to their quarters and see that their meal is delivered on time. Cullen, Lelianna you are to take Ellasha to the war room. Ellasha, you are to go with those two shem’len, show them the location of the temple on the map and describe the forces these shem’len command then Lelianna will escort you to the others. The rest of you are dismissed, you as well Dalish. I am not to be disturbed.”


	2. Lessons and realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalish tells the inner circle a story and Cullen goes to confront Fenariel but gets sidetracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven that has no translation is in italics. I will also try to post one chapter a day, at least. Maybe I'll get three out on a good Saturday. Hope you like it! Also Fenarile is very sassy but he is also very sweet so don't think that he's a complete and total asshole, will be more heart warming next chapter!

Fenariel growled in anger as he undressed and threw his clothes into a pile on the floor. He flipped over his desk and smashed his chair using ice magic. He yelled in frustration as he slid down against the cold stone wall and sobbed as he wrapped himself in a blanket. His whole world was unraveling before his eyes. It was bad enough he had to be a leader for a bunch of people, save the world from an evil dark spawn magister, save a country from civil war, try to help his people as best as he could, and now this! Cullen probably hated him now, and the others most likely thought of him as some power hungry idiot. He hated having to speak to his priests like that, but he had to keep up appearance at least while they were here.

~

Dalish sighed as she now bore the responsibly of explaining the inquisitor's actions to the whole inner circle at the tavern that night.

“What in the name of the maker was that? I've never seen that look in his eyes, distant and angry but also superior, like he owned all of them.” Cullen sighed as he took another sip of his ale. Dalish leaned against a wall. “Technically he does.” They all turned their heads to Dalish at this comment. “What were they calling him?” Cassandra asked as she patted Cullen on the shoulder. “They call him Holy one. Because he is, again technically.”

“Hey Dalish, mind making some actual fucking sense?” Bull had just downed his sixth ale and still didn't even look buzzed. “He's a high priest of Mythal. She's like the mother of our gods.” Josephine took a sip of her wine before collecting coins off of the table from the game of wicked grace she had just won. “But how? He is so young. Wouldn't that take years of devotion?” “Nope. Because he didn't need any training. He is a Len Irlahnash Mythal or in common tongue, a child of Mythal.” “Wait a sec, how can you be a child of a god?” “Chief, if you'd let me speak you'd find out! As I was saying, children of Mythal are found in the woods by a wandering Dalish clan.”

“But doesn't that mean that any abandoned elf baby can be thought to be one of them?” Dorian’s voice was laced with annoyance and frustration. Dalish sighed again as she continued. “No because they don't just find the child, they also find a high dragon. It is said that once the dragon finds a suitable clan, it leaves the child with the keeper. The thing is, only one child is found every half an age or so. The keeper then brings the child to a temple of Mythal and the guardians of the temple raise the child to be a revered being. They don't usually leave the temple after that. So my only guess is that our dear inquisitor ran away to join clan Lavellan. But his followers must have found him after all this business started.”

Varric chuckled as he took a sip of ale. “So Trinket entered his rebellious stage and ran away from home huh? Who would've thought that our little herald was already the center of some religious movement. No wonder he hated being the herald, well that and he doesn't believe in the maker.” Cassandra punched Varric on the arm before looking to the female elf. “Then who are the other seven, acolytes?”

Dalish sighed. “Something like that, they are the servants of the Enansal’len. Tasked with serving him his whole life. Ellasha is the head temple maiden, who will eventually mate with the head temple priest who I assume is still at the temple and bare his children. Those children and their children and so on will become guardians and temple maidens and temple priests.” At that point Cullen dropped his tankard and pretty much flew out the door towards the quarters of the seven elves. “Um should someone stop Curly?” “Go ahead Varric, no one is stopping you. Maybe the commander will do us all a favor and run his sword through you while he's at it.” Cassandra was now very drunk and decided it was time to bash on Varric. “Oh seeker, you know you love me!” The dwarf shot back before heading after the human.

~

Cullen walked swiftly through Skyhold as he made his way towards the guest wing. He was stopped short when Varric pulled him back. “Curly, think this through! What the hell are you doing?” Cullen shot the dwarf an angry stare but then softened as he sighed. “I don't know, Maker’s breath! How could he not tell me something like this?” Cullen slowly slid down to the ground and hung his head at his chest. “Look Curly, he tried running away. He probably just wanted forget about that life and focus on creating his own…with you.” Cullen looked up and was about to say something when the dwarf cut him off. “Please, Ruffles and Nightingale aren't the only ones around here who know how to read cues.” Just then a figure walked up to them. They both got up and saw a young Dalish boy who’s brown eyes were like looking into the earthing his short brown hair hung down his face, covering one eye. He looked warily at them before he spoke in a shy tone. “I know I was forbidden to leave, but could you take me to see Riel?”

~

Fenariel had fallen asleep on the floor, wrapped up tightly in a blanket. He roused as he heard the door open and someone swear. Then he was rudely awakened by small arms wrapping around his body and the sounds of soft cries. He opened his eyes to see a young elf with fresh Vallaslin hugging him tightly and babbling in elven. Fenariel smiled warmly as he embraced the boy and spoke to him softly in elven. _“Hush now Rano. There is no need to cry, I have missed you as well.”_ The boy quieted down as he heard Cullen gasp and Varric curse. “What in the name of the Maker happened? Were you attacked, are you alright?” Cullen ran over to inspect his love and sighed in relief as he appeared unharmed. He then remembered that he was supposed to be angry at the elf and got up as he coughed awkwardly. “Smooth Curly. So Trinket, threw a tantrum didn't you?” Cullen looked confused and then grumbled something.

“Yes Varric I did, now that we have that settled. What part of ‘I am not to be disturbed’ confused you so much that you needed to ask me personally about the directions?” Fenariel was back to being pissed and sat the smaller elf on the couch as he moved to dress himself. He went behind a screen he had and started to put on his pajamas. “Ah there's our sarcastic little elf that we love so much! Thought we'd lost you to the ‘divine asshole’ personality that you seem to be so good at.” The dwarf cursed as a small bolt of lightning shocked his hand. “Sorry Varric, what was that? I couldn't hear you.” The dwarf chuckled as he sat down next to the younger elf who was now fixing his robes and inspecting the material of the couch. “Puppy wanted to see you so we brought him up.” Cullen and Fenariel spoke in unison. “Puppy?”

Rano got up after seeing Fenariel come out from behind the screen and helped him button the blue silk shirt. _“It's okay Rano, you don't have to.” “But I want to! It's been so long and I always used to help you dress!”_ The elf whined looking up at Fenariel. He sighed and let the younger button the jacket. He then looked to Varric again. “Please tell me why you've taken to calling Rano Puppy?” “Because whenever he asks for something he gets these big puppy dog eyes.” Cullen rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall as he listened to the dwarf’s reasoning.

Rano looked to Fenariel who avoided the human’s gaze guiltily. _“Riel what's wrong? You look sad.”_ Varric nudged Cullen and pointed at Fenariel. The human saw the elf's face and softened a bit.

“It's nothing, I just need to be alone. Hurry along before Ellasha realizes you ran off, she's already going to be scolding Dashien, you don't need to be added to that list. Just make sure that she goes easy on him okay?” Rano nodded as Varric and Cullen left the room with the younger elf.

~

“So Puppy, how come you're the only one who treats Trinket like a person?” Cullen elbowed the dwarf hard. “Ow! What?” Rano looked at the dwarf and smiled. “That's because I'm Riel’s banal’ras. I stayed with him at all times in the temple. I'm a descendant of the first head temple maiden so I grew up with Riel, seeing him for who he truly is. He doesn't treat me like the others because I'm special! We have to act all formal in front of the others but when we're alone, we’re like brothers.” Varric nodded and Cullen took advantage of this. “Did he ever tell you that he was running away and why he left?” Rano nodded sadly. “I told him that I would stay behind and cause a distraction while he escaped. He didn't like living in the temple with all those people waiting on him every hour of the day. He wanted to find his own path and promised that he would somehow find me after he did so that I could live a normal life as well.” Cullen nodded considering this.

“But I never thought that he would find his sa’lath so quickly!” Cullen tripped and almost landed face first on the ground but caught himself in mid fall. Varric chuckled as the human’s face went red. “I'm guessing you know what that means Curly?” Rano butt in before he could say anything. “It means his one love! I saw the way he looked at you. He was sad because he thinks that you hate him now and are disappointed in him.” Cullen sighed as he wiped his face with his hand. “But I don't, I just wish that he'd told me. I understand having a hard past and wanting it to be forgotten but I thought he trusted me.”

Cole popped up in front of them and wave hello. “He does. Grief pulling shaping into different forms. Running away from responsibilities only to be given more, maybe he can hide his past. Spend time with the one he loves. No it always finds him eventually whether it's paperwork, or nobles and now even the priests have found him to take him away from the one he loves. I can't help him but you can Cullen! He's hurting and doesn't know what to do.”

Cullen sighed as he banged a fist on his head. “I…am a complete idiot!” Varric laughed along with Rano and Cole. “Yes, yes you are Curly… So what are you gonna do?” Cullen chuckled as he looked towards the tower which housed the inquisitor's quarters. “Oh, probably something stupid.” Varric chuckled as he nodded and showed the young elf back to his room. “Okay Puppy, here we are. Just tell them you had to go to the bathroom and got lost, they always believe that one. We’ll see you tomorrow, come on Curly we have work to do.” The two men walked back to the tavern.


	3. Pranks and Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric and Cullen hatch a plan to help Fenariel. The intentions are good but will the result be positive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a pronounciation of a few of the names:  
> Fenariel- (fen-ah-rii-el)  
> Dashien- (Da-shii-en)  
> Rano- (Rah-noh)  
> Ellasha- (El-lah-shah)

Fenariel woke up slowly in his bed. He shivered as he tried to search for Cullen's body, with his eyes closed. He sighed as he remembered the events of the days before. “Ugh! I hate this so much…he probably hates me. The worst part is that I probably deserve it…I just wanted him to see me as myself not some ‘chosen one’ times two. How would I have told him anyway? ‘Hey vhenan, just wanted to tell you that I wasn't born from a mother, I had a high dragon bring me to a keeper of a clan and then she took me to a temple to be a priest and translator of the gods for the rest of my life! Oh yeah, and then I ran away leaving behind the only family I ever had like a complete asshole!’…aaaaaaaand I'm talking to myself.” He slumped back under the covers and groaned. “Well Trinket, good thing that you at least know what you did wrong, they say admitting it is the first step to solving the problem.” Fenariel jumped and hid behind the bed, snarling like a cornered dog. He saw the dwarf and awkwardly got up and glared daggers.

“You're a little bastard, you know that Varric?” The dwarf laughed and Fenariel soon joined in. “Yeah, believe it or not you're not the first who's told me that. Now get dressed, you're going to rust if you stay in here for too long.” The elf rolled his eyes. “You do know that I'm not actually a trinket or necklace right? Because if you haven't, I think you need your eyes checked, it might be the old age finally getting to you.” The dwarf crossed his arms. “Yeah I probably deserved that one, okay now get dressed before I get Seeker, she’ll drag you out in your small clothes and you know it.” The elf held his hands up in surrender and went behind the screen to get dressed in his usual Skyhold attire. He put on his boots, pouting as he felt the material cover his foot. “How do shems and durgen'lens wear these things? They're so uncomfortable!” The dwarf shrugged his shoulders and led the elf down to the training area.

~ 

They got down to the training ring and saw The Iron Bull sparring with Cassandra. They both stopped as the two approached. “Hey Boss, long time no see! I'm going to get me a drink so you can take my place.” The Qunari went off to the tavern as Cassandra put down her sword and shield and put her fists up. “It has been a while since we sparred together, Fenariel.” The elf cocked his eyebrow at the woman and looked between Varric and her. “What are you two…wait scratch that, three up to?” Cassandra avoided his gaze as Varric rubbed his temples and looked at the elf with a large bull shit grin. “What? Trinket I think you're a little paranoid. Plus when have you ever seen the Seeker smile? I say don't question it and just roll with it.” The elf's ears twitched up and down. “Cassandra never calls me by my first name, that's why. And I think I have a right to be suspicious especially with you and Sera here. She's not going to come out and throw a pie at me, right?” The elf quickly turned around to look for Sera as Varric chuckled. “No Buttercup is in the tavern, she's trying to figure out how to prank Iron Lady and Sparkler.” The elf thought for a moment. “I wouldn't mess with Vivienne, as for Dorian she should just shave off half of his moustache while he's asleep, or swap his hair products for pitch or something like that.” Sera popped her head out of her window and yelled. “That's friggin brilliant! This is gonna be awesome!” She laughed and snorted as she popped her head back in to begin scheming. “Mythal’enaste! If anyone asks, I had nothing to do with it.” Fenariel’s ears twitched nervously but then changed as he jumped into the sparring ring, totally forgetting about what Cassandra had said. He took of his boots and rubbed his feet on the dirt, scrunching it with his toes as he breathed. He felt the earth under his feet and smelled the fresh mountain air, instantly relaxing. 

He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. “Okay Cassandra let’s do this. Just try to keep up with me, oh and tell me if you get tired.” Cassandra scoffed playfully. “Alright you cocky little brat, let's see what you can do!” The elf mockingly gasped and put a hand over his mouth. “Really? Cassandra Pentaghast, what would people say if they heard you, a Seeker of Truth, talking to your beloved Inquisitor like this? I think you would give poor Josephine a heart attack! Oh and get a dagger in your gut from Lelianna…hopefully while you are asleep.” The elf chuckled and grinned cheekily. “Alright you little pipsqueak, you asked for it!” Cassandra charged at the elf and swore as he used her arm as a grip to lift himself over and behind her. He moved swiftly, and grunted as his leg collided with her arm as she blocked it. They separated and both smiled intimidatingly. Cassandra charged again this time going high and aiming for the elf's head. Fenariel ducked and swept his leg under the Seeker’s legs, sending her to the ground with a thud. He laughed, triumphantly as she dusted herself off and changed her stance. “Had enough yet, shem?” Cassandra smirked. “Please, you couldn't even break a twig without magic if you tried!” “Oh now you've done it!”

The elf giggled as he and the woman charged at each other. Their fists moved so quickly that even someone with a trained eye would have trouble following the fight. They were a tangle of punches, kicks, dodges and blocks. They both seemed to be moving to some unheard music as they practically danced. Cassandra, who was steady as a rock and barely moving as she held her ground. Fenariel, a boy who moved as fast and lightly as the wind, dealing blows that were a lot more intense than they looked. A large amount of people gathered and cheered as they watched two of some of the best fighters in Skyhold fight. What was meant to be a light sparring match had turned into an all out fight with swearing, grunting, spitting, and of course taunting. “Cassandra, I think you're getting a little too old for this sort of thing! You're slowing down and your worry lines are starting to show!” Fenariel yelled as he landed a blow to the woman's shoulder. Cassandra grunted and laughed. “Hah! My experience just makes me a better fighter than some little twig who thinks he can actually beat a seasoned warrior!” “Seasoned? That's just some fancy shem word for old and you know it!” 

Everyone was laughing and chanting as the two went all out but were both smiling and laughing at the same time

~

Cullen had been watching from the ramparts for a little while, smiling as he watched his love laughing for the first time in a few days. He then nodded when he saw Varric look towards him and give him a thumbs up. That was the signal. The plan was simple: distract Fenariel long enough for Cullen to retrieve the elven priests from their quarters and bring them down to watch. Let them see that he wasn't only some religious figure head, he was a person with hopes and dreams, someone who loved spending time with the ones he cared for and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty from time to time. Well it wasn't a simple plan but it was the best one they had. They still had no idea how the elves would react. He hoped that the elf Rano would somehow aid them somehow. Cullen walked up to the wooden door and knocked loudly. The female Ellasha opened the door and spoke with a commanding tone. “May I help you?” Cullen blinked and suddenly got a little worried. This elf was pretty much a shorter Cassandra with pointy ears. This as going to be harder than he had originally thought. He cleared his throat and tried to seem more confident than he was. “I have been asked to give you a tour of Skyhold, I suspect that you would all appreciate the fresh air and a chance to stretch your legs.” Ellasha eyed him suspiciously then nodded and said something to the others. They all agreed and got up from what they had been doing. The last two to exit the room were Rano and Dashien. Cullen's eyes went wide as he saw Dashien’s face. He had a large red mark on his cheek and a bruise on his ankle. He seemed to have a small limp as he walked that Cullen noted wasn't there yesterday. He nodded hello to Rano and the elf glanced at him nervously as if trying to say ‘bad idea, act like I'm a stranger.’ Cullen seemed to get the idea and quickly went to Ellasha’s side and tried to strike up a conversation as they walked. “So…have you been accommodated? If there's anything you need I would be happy to help.” He got an icy reply as the elf just kept facing forward. “We are fine, human. We will be much better when we bring the Enansal’len back to the temple and have it cleansed of the evil that has trespassed on our sacred grounds.” Cullen nodded as he sighed. “What about your friend there, I could have our healers take a look at him if you want.” He heard Rano let out a small squeak as Ellasha stopped and turned her icy blue eyes, the same color as Dashien’s, to stare at him coldly. “Dashien is fine, he does not need any medical attention. Why do you insist that we keep up this ridiculous conversation?” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, that always had been a nervous tick. “Well, I'm just trying to be friendly. Make you feel more comfortable. If you have any questions I would be happy to answer or we could just walk in silence if you prefer.” Ellasha looked around and cocked her eyebrow at Cullen. “Why are there so many Shem’len and Durgen'len here? There are also barely any Elvhen, and those I have seen have no Vallaslin and are no more than servants and low ranking soldiers.”

Cullen tensed. How was he supposed to answer this? “Andaran atish'an, ama’hren’en.”(greetings respected protectors) Dalish walked over and bowed her head in respect to the group. She slyly winked at Cullen and the human sighed in relief. _“I was starting to think we were the only ones here who respected the ways of our people.”_ Ellasha seemed to speak to Dalish with a hint of approval in her voice. The others nodded in greeting as well. “I have been asked to bring you to see the strength of our forces who have protected the Enansal’len for the past 6 months.” They all started walking and Cullen noted that Ellasha seemed much more friendlier to Dalish. “I assure you that these shem’len had no ill intentions nor the knowledge that it was the Enansal’len but has been given the utmost respect regardless. He has taken leadership of the Inquisition and is in the middle of battling a great evil, as I am sure you are aware.” Ellasha contemplated this for a moment before speaking. “Honestly, we found out the Enansal’len’s location while scouting a new settlement that appeared outside of the forest. We go there frequently to make note of any shem’len presence in the area. We heard them speaking about this Inquisition and describing the appearance of the leader.” Dalish looked a little surprised but hid it as they came up to the sparring ring.

Cassandra and Fenariel were still sparring but they were slower now. They were still impressive but now their movements could be seen by everyone. They were still laughing and cheering as Fenariel smirked devilishly. He phased through Cassandra as she threw a punch at him. She gasped as she caught herself falling forward. She steadied herself and turned around just in time to see the evil little elf kick her in the side with all his might. The woman went flying out of the ring and fell on her ass. She laughed as she got up and everyone cheered. 

“You little brat, you cheated!” Fenariel laughed and giggled as he sat down and was breathing heavily. “Haha! Unless you have some serious proof Cassandra I don't think you could get the Inquisition to judge me. Also if you do have the Inquisition judge me, I would end up winning…don't know if you forgot in your old age, but I would be the judge.” Cassandra just sat down next to him and punched him on the shoulder lightly. “Ass!”

Everyone was laughing and they soon dispersed to return to their duties after the nice little distraction.

~ 

As soon as the crowd dispersed, the seven elves stood in shock as they saw the Enansal’len on the ground, soaked with sweat, showing a few bruises and cuts, and laughing with a human. Ellasha’s eyes went wide as she walked swiftly to the ring. _“Holy one, what are you doing?_ ” Fenariel squeaked as he heard the head temple maiden’s voice and swiftly got up and tried to compose himself. His eyes went wide when he saw Cullen and Dalish next to the group as well as Bull, Varric and Cassandra starting to back away slowly. He immediately switched into his inquisitor mode and spoke with a commanding tone. “Cullen, escort them to the throne room. And you four! You better get there as well before I freeze you all and place you in the garden as decorations!” They all hurried quickly to the throne room.


End file.
